Allyria Martell
Allyria Martell is the ruling Princess of Dorne and Lady of Sunspear. As is her birth right, she is sovereign of all holdings owned by House Martell, including the Water Gardens and their ancient ancestral keep, the Sandship. She is the eldest daughter of Princess Alysanne and her husband, an Essosi sellsword by the name of Tybero D'han. She holds a seat upon the Small Council as Mistress of Coin. Appearance Though considered fair by the standards of sandy Dornishmen, her skin has bronzed by years spent beneath the relentless sun of her homeland. The princess stands heads taller than many of her peers and is strikingly beautiful, with a flawless olive complexion and pitch hair that extends past a supple bosom, falling naturally in coils of ringlets. Unlike her siblings, she inherited her father's amber eyes; they gleam yellow in the light, though a bistered hazel color without. Allyria is oft dressed in silk dresses, cultural of her people and provocatively to accentuate her sultry figure. History Allyria of House Nymeros Martell was born in 350 AC to Princess Alysanne and her husband, a sellsword, Tybero D’han. She would be the first of their four children: following her birth, twins would be born in 351, a brother, Mors and a sister, Teora; her youngest sister, Larra, was born in 355. The children were often left to their own devices. Their parents favored their own leisures, when unburdened by the ruling of Dorne, and were scarcely attentive. As the eldest, it was Allyria that cared for the younger ones, but it was the servants and folk of Sunspear that taught the four children; for Allyria, her closest parental figure was her uncle, Daeron. Whilst largely ignored by her mother, whose attention she persistently sought to attain, he recognized the importance of training her ability to defend herself, and armed her with spears and swords to spar with. Together, and often with his numerous bastards, Allyria’s cousins, dubbed the Sandsnakes, they would exercise her budding skills in combat, though to no avail. Despite training from dawn to dusk for many moons, it became clear that Allyria was martially disinclined. The long hours and countless calluses would forge a bond between herself and the Sandsnakes that would ripen to rival the relationship she would have with her own siblings. Before she had seen her tenth name-day, she had set out with her uncle around the city of Sunspear when they stumbled upon an injured cat, on the verge of death. Kneeling before the animal in agony, Daeron took it as an opportunity to give Allyria a lesson about life and death. Though he did not consent to mindless bloodshed and encouraged careful killing, he relented in that sometimes it was acceptable to take a life, particularly to alleviate misery as was this instance, or in the name of justice. Allyria insisted that he allow her to put the cat down, and with his approval, she took his dagger to its nape as it watched her with lackluster eyes, and felt it flinch beneath the blade before its body gave limp. She found a certain pleasure in the mercy of harbinging death, and would adapt a dagger of her own in the time that followed, becoming proficient with the weapon as she found self-comfort in the torture of animals, and soon after, humans. Whilst she would perform behind closed doors, she developed her pleasure into an art form. Even in her youth, Allyria utilized her uncanny ability to take what she wanted. As a child, she was always far beyond her siblings regarding intelligence, and understood how to manipulate others in pursuit of her desires. Astoundingly less naive in comparison of someone of like age, Allyria fully comprehended the power of knowledge, and would oft flick a silver stag for the smallfolk to fight amongst one another for in exchange for valuable information worth a thousand golden dragons. With age, she would develop several networkings of spies, even employing personnel close to heart to inspire lifelong loyalty. It is said that during Princess Alysanne’s frequent absences from Sunspear, Allyria was always its Lady in her place. There was a certain authority about her that not only influenced others to follow her lead, but to bend to her will at a moment’s notice. As she aged, she became ever more disobedient of her mother’s wishes, often defying her as a show of the power she held over Alysanne’s own court. In 370 AC, when her mother died at the sword of bandits, some mourned but many celebrated the ascension of Allyria as the ruling Princess of Dorne. Others spoke of conspiracy, assuming it was Allyria herself that arranged the attack; however, with her father’s abrupt return to his homelands, many more call for justice in the form of his death. Upon the death of Selwyn Tarth, Allyria took his place upon the Small Council as Mistress of Coin, pursuant of larger Dornish influence upon the realm, as well as proper representation. Timeline * 350 AC Allyria is born to Princess Alysanne Martell and her husband, an Essosi sellsword, Tybero D’han. * 351 AC Her younger brother and sister, twins Mors and Teora, are born. * 355 AC Her youngest sister, Larra, is born. * 358 AC Allyria mercy-kills a cat found whilst out with her uncle, Daeron Martell, in Sunspear in a lesson regarding life and death. This inspires her skill of torture. * 359 AC With regular use of the dagger to claim the lives of her victims, she learns dagger proficiency. * 364 AC Becomes more involved with the Dornish court in the absence of her mother, and finds that she holds sway. In the same year, she rejects her first slew of marriage proposals, and her uncle Maron dies unexpectedly. * 365 AC Develops a spy ring in Sunspear, including a number of personnel of her own blood to inspire lifelong loyalty. * Early 370 AC Princess Alysanne dies at the sword of unknown bandits, and her father abruptly returns to his homelands, never to be seen again. Many mourn the loss of the Lady of Sunspear, but many more celebrate Allyria’s ascension as the new ruling Princess of Dorne. In the same year, Allyria claims her seat upon the Small Council as Mistress of Coin. * Late 370 AC The Conflagration of Sunspear claims the lives of hundreds including her bastard cousins, Meria and Arron. When the flames subsided, it was discovered that Princess Teora Martell was missing, and discovered dead after a second riot that came as an aftershock when the bastard Qoren Sand and his mother, the daemon Temptation were slain. After returning to Dorne from King's Landing, Allyria blames the cultists of the Path to Enlightenment whose fires spread throughout the city, reducing the Shadow City to ash and rubble. Shortly after her visit, she would take few witnesses to a secluded island off of the mainland of Lys, where they observed a private ceremony where Allyria would wed Aurane Targaryen, securing a secret Martell-Targaryen cause. Family See full family tree here. * Her mother, Princess Alysanne Martell (325-370) * Her father, Tybero D'han (b. 326) ** Allyria Martell '''(b. 350) ** Mors Martell (b. 351) *** Qoren Sand (370-370) ** Silvianna Martell nee Santagar, her good-sister and paramour ** Teora Martell (351-370) ** Larra Westerling nee Martell (b. 355) ** Her good-brother, Roland Westerling * Her uncle, Maron Martell (328-364) ** Unknown bastard daughter ** Unknown bastard son * His wife, Serra Ladybright (331-357) ** Anders Martell (346-347) ** Sarella Martell (b. 352) * Daeron Martell (b. 335) ** Meria Sand (351-370) ** Ryon Sand (b. 352) ** Olyvar Sand (b. 354) ** Lyarra Sand (b. 354) ** Arron Sand (b. 357-370) Supporting Cast * '''Delonne Allyrion, her handmaiden and sister to Ryon Allyrion, a former lover. Delonne was made mute whilst in service to Princess Allyria in Sunspear, and oft wears gowns with necklines reaching her chin. With will long broken, she was easily converted to a member of the Devoted, a "daughter" of the daemon Temptation, associated with the Path to Enlightenment, followers of the philosophy of Lucifer Sand. After the death of the cult Mother, Delonne was found dead-eyed and crazed in the streets of Sunspear, and has since returned to the service of the princess. * Morgil Wells, a lowly Dornish knight sworn to service House Martell, though he is most devoted to his Mistress and remains primarily at her command. Ser Wells is generally a moral man, though his choices are molded by word of the princess. He was slain carrying her orders, just before he meant to sail to Essos and colonize the ancient civilizations along the Rhoyne in her name, alongside the Orphans of the Greenblood. * Tybero D'han, the father of Princess Allyria Martell and her siblings, an Essosi sellsword largely believed to have seduced the late Princess Alysanne, and presumed responsible for her murder. After her death, he fled to Braavos, his homeland. * Prince Daeron Martell, her uncle and father to the Sandsnakes, a number of his bastards fathered on numerous women. He is particularly close with Allyria, and is thought of as a father figure for the absence of her own throughout her childhood, though he seemed to replace both parents rather than one. Category:House Martell Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi